The Ferris Wheel
by LovelessFitch
Summary: On top of a broken down Ferris wheel, Effy expresses what Katie really means to her. Keffy, Semi-Explicit Sexual content. Short One Shot


We were completely silent at sitting atop the broken Ferris wheel. She looked towards the setting sun, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her cream-like skin. Her dark brown hair was trembling in the light breeze. Everything was perfect; even if we were stuck up here forever.

I grasped the Metal pipe in the center of car. I couldn't tell her. I can't ruin this with my desires. This moment was too perfect.  
She takes out her cell phone, and I watch her thumbs move gracefully across the miniature Keyboard. "I'm stuck on the Ferris wheel with Effy sorry babe but im going to be l8." She texted her boyfriend. He was lucky to have her. I realized she was looking at me now.

"What?" I ask, innocently.  
"Nothing. It's just…" She put her hand on the metal pipe, right under mine, "We might as well talk if we're gonna be up here, right?"  
"Well, Talk about what?" Her lisp was so cute. I Tried desperately not to smile, but she saw through that. She smiled back at me.  
"Whatever, I guess." She moved to the other side of the two bench car. She put her hands beside her.  
"I… Don't have anything to talk about." _Yes I Do. I just can't tell you. Why is it so hard for you to notice that I love you? _"Katie…"  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Do you really love Danny?" I Ask Her, I can feel myself blushing wildly.  
"Well, he's really hot, totally hung…" She smiled, "But… no. I don't love him. I love someone else. They're someone who's too important to me to ruin it with love."  
"Oh? Who is it?"  
"I can't tell. Because… Well, she's a She, and a friend. That's… weird, isn't it?" She looked at me, nearly whimpering.  
I touch her face. "It's not weird." I Smile. The tears that had welled up in her eyes were gone instantly. "Actually, I'm in the same situation."  
"Really?" She looked surprised.  
I Nodded, "Yeah, she's very cute."  
"Fuck, now I'm curious." She laughed quietly.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I lit a smoke. I Puffed, trying not to look into her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll hint." I looked over, she bit her lip and paused. "Her Last name starts with an S."  
"Well, Katiekins, we both know there's only one of us with a last name that starts with S." I stood and Leaned into her, "A pretty obvious hint."  
"Yeah, well, I want you to know." She hesitantly moved forward as well.

I kissed her, it was brilliant. Everything I had been hoping for since we had met. her lips were soft, and tasted like cherries because of her gloss. Her lips split softly, her tongue like a crowbar to mine. I tossed my cigarette over the edge of the car and held both my hands at the back of her neck. I crawled myself onto the small bench, each of my knees on either side of her. I could hear people from the closer lines gasp at us, a mother telling her son not to look. I didn't care, all that mattered was Katie, her lips, her small and round chest, her soft face. I pulled away from her.

"Whats wrong?" Katie asked, gasping for breath.  
"I Just... I wanted to look at you again." I Smiled and kissed her again. My lips no longer belonged to me; they moved to the corner of her lips, to the edge of her jawbone, to her neck. She wispered my name as I reached her collarbone. I kissed from the edge of her shoulder into the edge of her breast. I could feel her heart beating. My hands moved from her neck, to her shoulders, to her right breast. I hesitated as I began to feel it. I squeezed gently, and she let out an audible breath.

"I'm... I'm glad the Ferris Wheel broke down." I could almost hear her smile as she said that. I slid my hand into her corset-like camisole. I ran my other hand down her side. She put hers on my hips. I kissed her lips again, my tongue fighting hers. I groped her bare chest under her shirt and she moaned lightly into my mouth.

The ride began to move again, I stopped immediately.  
"Jesus Christ Eff... I didn't know you had it in you." Katie looked at me affectionately. I sat on the bench opposite her, and lit a smoke. I looked away, towards what used to be the sunset.

The night was upon us now, the ride was moving, and the carnival's lights shone brilliantly. I felt amazing, though I wish I could have gone further.  
"I love you, Katie."


End file.
